This invention relates to a humidifier device for use in a humidor with the ability to allow controlled evaporation of hydrophyllic liquids such as water. The most initial utilization of this device would be for cigar humidors which are used to store cigars and other tobacco products. Various methods of supplying humidity to the humidor include built-in tanks and sponges. Some built-in tanks have water under the cigars. As the water evaporates water vapor reaches the cigars through apertures below the cigars. In these humidors the humidity tends to be nonuniformly distributed because humid air is heavier than dry air and tends to remain at lower locations in the humidor. Further, having apertures under the cigars permits cigar dust to settle through the apertures below and into the water tank via gravity. Therefore, built-in water tanks require more frequent cleaning.
Other humidors include a portable humidifier placed in the humidor. Such portable humidifiers generally are limited in their ability to disperse humidity evenly throughout the humidor or their ability to control the amount of humidity being output therefrom.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a portable, light weight, humidifier having the ability to last a long time between refills due to a reservoir yet having a mechanism by which controlled evaporation can occur at the top of the humidor, such that the humidity diffuses downwardly through the humidor and is thus more evenly dispersed within the humidor. Further, the humidifier of the invention permits manual regulation of the amount of humidity inside of the humidor. Thus cigars can maintain proper quality and freshness for longer periods of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a humidifier having the proper size and shape to fit into a humidor and dispense humidified air at the top portion of the humidor. The size of the opening in the humidifier can be adjusted to vary the amount of humidity diffused from the humidifier such that the humidor maintains relative humidity at about 70%. The humidifier includes an absorbent body disposed below at least one opening in the humidifier. The absorbent body preferably is at least as long as the opening. The absorbent body comprises spaced sections of material having a top surface area that is less than or equal to the surface area at the bottom of the spaced sections. This arrangement permits water to move upwardly to the top surface of the spaced sections of foam material.